Serendipia (KiriBaku Week)
by Asamijaki
Summary: "Una serendipia es un descubrimiento o un hallazgo afortunado, valioso e inesperado que se produce de manera accidental o casual, o cuando se está buscando una cosa distinta." Serie de One Shots dedicada a la KiriBaku week 2018
1. Día 1: Cafetería

Día 1: Café

"El mejor"

Bakugou odia tener que atender a gente inepta que es incapaz de tomar la maldita decisión de qué tomar en su descanso. Porque, bueno, era café maldita sea, sólo tenían que escoger un jodido café y largarse de una puta vez. Y se odia más a sí mismo por obligarse a conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo, pero tenía que conseguir dinero. Y no aceptaría la propuesta de Kaminari de hacer de "hombre de la vida galante" por una noche o dos.

¿Y todo por qué? Por una estupidez, una estupidez que él cometió. Un día en la sala de estar del edificio principal, Kirishima había llevado su cámara para mostrarle unas fotos a Ashido (algo relacionado a unas fotos de una salida al karaoke de hace unos meses), hasta ahí todo bien, sin embargo Kaminari y Sero comenzaron a volverse pesados, de juegos bruscos, Katsuki empujó a Denki, el cual se tropezó con Kirishima, provocando que la cámara resbalara de los dedos del mismo.

Y ojalá ahí hubiera terminado todo, pero no. Mineta intentó hacerse del héroe, lanzando una de sus bolas pegajosas al lugar donde la cámara caería, por lo que rebotó, ésta iba directo a la nuca de Yaoyorozu, sin embargo Todoroki (quien estaba en el lugar de al lado) fue más veloz y con un rápido movimiento de karate golpeó al aparato para mandarlo al otro lado del salón, Tsuyu intentó alcanzar el objeto con su lengua, pero al mismo tiempo Sero disparó un hilo de cinta sin percatarse de la acción de Asui, la cual quedó atrapada en un choque inminente, mientras la cámara en el aire seguía su camino. Iba en dirección a Tokoyami sin que él se diera cuenta y esto logró que Dark Shadow se manifestara para "protegerlo" del "ataque", haciendo que la cámara haga su último viaje hacia Aoyama, quien se posiciona para atraparlo y verse fabuloso de paso… Pero la cámara apenas topa con sus dedos antes de pasar de largo y hacerse añicos contra la pared.

Sí, había sido tan ridículamente perfecto, que a Kirishima le hubiera gustado grabar el momento… Si tan sólo tuviera una cámara para hacerlo.

Bakugou se sentía culpable, esa era la misma cámara con visión nocturna por la que le había devuelto el dinero y ahora era el causante de la pérdida de la misma. Sabía que a Kirishima le gustaba mucho y traía consigo varios recuerdos. Por lo que, tras tener una charla con su madre, decidió conseguir un empleo en un café, donde el dueño era un amigo de sus padres y ofrecía una buena paga, ya que necesitaba a alguien de forma urgente ya que la chica que trabajaba para él se había enfermado.

Tampoco podía quejarse demasiado, era una tienda pequeña, y con ese sueldo sólo necesitaría trabajar dos o tres semanas para pagar la cámara. Pero el caso es que a ese café le iba muy bien con los chicos y chicas de escuela media. En poco tiempo, desde la llegada de Katsuki, varios grupos de chicas de secundaria habían comenzado a frecuentar el lugar. El dueño, fascinado por ello, le pidió que fuese más amable para no espantar a la clientela.

Bakugou tenía que recordarse su maldito propósito cada puto segundo del día. _Hazlo por él, Hazlo por él, hazlo por él…_ Como un jodido mantra.

—Disculpe, ¿me da tres sobres de azúcar? —se acerca una chica de cabellos rizados y orejas punteadas.

—¿Se acabaron las de la mesa? —pregunta algo extrañado, pues había puesto suficientes para todo el día en cada mesa.

—Un chico rubio está pasando por las mesas pidiendo sobres… —Murmura ella apuntado hacia el aludido.

—¿Qué demonios…? —Katsuki sale de la barra con lo primero al alcance de su mano, para echar de ahí al jodido bastardo que estuviera haciendo eso y se sorprende al ver a una cabellera familiar—. ¿Qué carajos haces, Bakaminari?

El rubio voltea con nerviosismo, como si le hubieran pillado en medio de una travesura infantil.

—Yo…

—¿Bakugou? —Esta voz era diferente, auténticamente sorprendida de verle en ese lugar, usando ese delantal del café y gafete con su nombre.

Katsuki se voltea lentamente, como si estuviera oxidado. Y, ciertamente, ahí está Kirishima, vestido aún con su uniforme escolar, junto con Sero y Ashido (los cuales le siguen contemplando estupefactos). Kirishima lo había invitado a una salida después de la escuela, pero se había negado (por obvias razones) alegando que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Eijirou había notado que Bakugou un secreto se tenía callado, intentó que se lo dijera varias veces (incluso se colaba a su cuarto por las noches a molestar y seguir insistiendo, entre otras cosas), pero nunca había cedido. Y bueno, justo ahora lo había descubierto.

Con más calma, le habían explicado que Kaminari había perdido un reto contra Ashido, de quién comía más mochi en menos de un minuto (no se imaginaba que la saliva ácida de Mina le facilitará eso, y era tan obvio, que se sintió estúpido después de perder). Y en castigo, tenía que cruzar la calle para ir a la cafetería más cercana al parque a pedirle su número a cualquier chica que esté ahí. El idiota en vez de armarse de valor y pedir el bendito numero, terminaba pidiendo las bolsas de azúcar, y así por varias mesas.

—La chica se había quedado sin azúcar ya que le había echado mucho a su café, cuando Kaminari no supo qué decir y pidió sobres de azúcar y ella se levantó antes de poder evitarlo, Blasty, lo hubieras visto, estaba que se caía de nervios repitiendo que no le dijéramos nada de esto a Jirou… —Kirishima ríe, se había apoyado ligeramente sobre el mostrador para poder hablar con Bakugou mientras este terminaba de acomodar las tazas y copas, los otros habían tomado asiento en una mesa para seguir burlándose de Denki —. Lo que no entiendo es por qué tú…

Pero un chillido paró las palabras de Red Riot, era un grupo de chicas que parecía querer acercarse a ordenar, pero no se decidían y empujaban para que una de ellas se acercara, ¿le tenían miedo a pedir un café? Eran chicas de escuela media, de la misma de donde había ido Kirishima y _oh_.

Bakugou estaba a punto de hacer algún comentario al respecto, toda la maldita semana era lo mismo, concluyó que las chicas a esa edad se les alteraba las hormonas por los chicos mayores. Pero la chica no se acercó al mostrador donde estaba Katsuki, sino a un lado, donde estaba Kirishima.

—¿Senpai? —Bueno, eso no se lo esperaba.

Katsuki mira a Kirishima, pero él no parece notarlo, está demasiado sorprendido de ver a la otra que al parecer se le olvida que está cerca. Carajo. Kirishima la saluda de vuelta por un nombre al que Bakugou no presta atención, el pelirrojo se excusa torpemente para dejar pendiente la charla con el rubio. Él sólo lo mira apartarse un poco.

—Tranquilo, Bakugou, que la pobre taza no tiene la culpa. —Un voz juguetona le advierte. Katsuki voltea y mira a Ashido en el mismo lugar que había ocupado Kirishima —, la vi desde hace un rato y la reconocí de inmediato. Cuando Kirishima y yo íbamos en tercero, había una chica de segundo que comenzó a mandarle cartas, e incluso el día de la graduación le pidió su segundo botón; digamos que le gustaban los chicos callados y tímidos.

" _Tímidos",_ Bakugou chista con indiferencia, no es como si todo ese asunto le importara.

Lo que sea del pasado de Kirishima, o el suyo, no importaba, para ser un héroe siempre tenías que mirar hacia el futuro brillante, no buscar migajas del pasado. Pero sabía bien por lo que había pasado Kirishima, y cuánto había cambiado por ello. Lo supo cuando Eijirou le explicó del tinte en su cabello, lo cual hizo un día como cualquier otro mientras hacían ejercicios en su habitación (el cabello crecía de otro color).

Poco tiempo pasó para que Kirishima volviera hasta donde estaban, sonriéndole a Mina de paso.

—¿Y bien? —Le pregunta ella, él alza una ceja sin entender —, cuéntanos cómo te fue tras reencontrarte con tu primera acosadora.

—No era mi acosadora —bufa el pelirrojo, pero se ríe del comentario—, me pidió mi número.

—Pff —Ashido se aguanta una risa—. Hombre, una chica de escuela media hizo lo que Kaminari no pudo en un sólo intento, y con su amor platónico, dios, ¡tengo que ir a echárselo en cara! —Dicho y hecho, Mina se dio la vuelta para ir a la mesa donde se encontraban los otros dos amigos.

Bakugou escucha un vago reclamo por parte de Denki, un: " _¡Los jóvenes de hoy en día son más atrevidos cada vez!"_ como si la chica no fuera sólo un año menor.

— ¿Y bien? —inquiere Katsuki, Eijirou le mira haciéndose el despistado.

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿Le diste tu número o no? ¿Quieres que sea más directo, Cabello de mierda? —se apresura a contestar, sin despegar la mirada de la taza a la que le quitaba el polvo. Kirishima siente su cara calentarse ante la idea que pasa por su mente.

—¿Estás celoso, Bakugou?

 _Por qué sonríe como estúpido mientras lo dice_ , es lo único que pasa por la mente del rubio.

—Cállate, carajo. —Le dice antes de lanzarle el trapo con el cual limpiaba. Kirishima se ríe y no pasa a más.

Los chicos se van antes de las 6:00 pm después de tomar un café y terminar de burlarse de Kaminari. Katsuki sigue preparando café y sirviendo para que los clientes pasen a la barra a buscarlo. La chica que gusta de Kirishima va a la barra y le mira curiosamente por un rato, mirando atentamente las maniobras que hace para que se lo sirva tal y como pide. Ella al final sonríe y susurra _creo que tiene razón_ , o algo que Katsuki no logra escuchar bien. No le da importancia, sólo cobra y espera que el reloj marque las 8:00 pm para irse a casa.

Bakugou arregla y limpia todo al final del día. Tras hacer un breve recuento de las ganancias de hoy, se cambia con su ropa normal y cierra el local. El dueño está de un viaje familiar por unos días y le ha dejado su último pago por adelantado. Esa noche Bakugou pretende ir por la cámara.

—Oh, Blasty, pensé que no te encontraría —es la voz de Kirishima,quien ya no viste con el uniforme tampoco,

—No me preguntaste a qué hora saldría.

—Vi los horarios de la tienda, me dijiste que estarías a cargo tú solo hoy —sonríe. Bakugou bufa.

—Como sea…

—¿Vas a casa? Te acompaño.

—No, pasaré a comprar algo —dice con indiferencia, comenzando a caminar del lado contrario. Escucha los pasos de Kirishima seguir los suyos.

—¿Qué vas a comprar? —Insiste en un tema de conversación, pero Katsuki no cede y no le dice.

Así es el resto del camino, Kirishima lanzando preguntas y Bakugou simplemente dándole largas con insultos, mientras seguía caminando. Entran a la tienda y Kirishima comienza a tratar de adivinar, proponiendo varias cosas ridículas, como una tostadora o una wafflera, ¿Para qué carajos quería él una wafflera?

—Ya que estás aquí, escoge de una bendita vez, pelo de mierda —musita Bakugou deteniéndose en el área de electrónica. Kirishima no entiende hasta que echa un vistazo a lo que tiene enfrente.

Son cámaras, distintos tipos de cámaras. Hay unas 3 que tienen visión nocturna y son caras. Eijirou no tiene palabras.

—Bakugou, yo no puedo…

—Si me dices que trabajé un puto mes en un jodido café para que no lo aceptes te golpearé. Así que te recomiendo que escojas rápido, que no tengo tanto tiempo, coño. —masculla, tratando de apresurar las cosas.

Salen de la tienda a los pocos minutos con una bolsa en las manos del más bajo.

Esta vez quien está callado es Eijirou; la noche en la ciudad es más calmada que muchas otras, y ambos caminan por el barrio de Bakugou, porque es la casa que queda más cercana.

—No tenías que hacerlo… —comenta a unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar a su destino. Katsuki chasquea la lengua con desinterés.

—Tenía, quería y podía. Así que no me vengas con esa mierda.

Kirishima ríe otra vez, y se detiene para mirarle cálidamente; Katsuki mete las manos a los bolsillos, está a punto de reclamarle para que caminara, quería llegar a casa, pero el pelirrojo se le adelanta.

—¿Sabes lo que le dije a Ashimoto cuando me pidió mi número? —Dice de repente y hace que Bakugou se sorprenda un poco por la forma en que llega al tema.

—No me dijiste, claro que no.

Eijirou esboza una sonrisa y se acerca para tocar la mejilla del rubio con delicadeza.

—Que lo sentía, porque ya tenía el mejor novio que podría pedir —declara, acortando la poca distancia que había entre ellos, para plantar un corto beso sobre sus labios.

Bueno, al menos trabajar en ese maldito café había valido la pena.


	2. Día 2: Cita Falsa

**Día 2: Cita Falsa.**  
"No es una cita"

Bakugou desliza la chaqueta de tono beige por sus brazos. Se coloca los audífonos y sale de su habitación. Era una calurosa mañana de verano. Vacaciones de verano. Los dormitorios de UA estaban cerrados por el momento, por lo que los estudiantes habían vuelto a casa para estar con sus familias.

Ese día en particular era bastante brillante, el sol alumbraba un cielo completamente azul y despejado. Comúnmente no habría salido hasta que la tarde cayera... pero hoy iba a tener una cita con Kirishima.

Wow, todavía sonaba más jodidamente raro si lo pensaba, carajo. Iba a tener una puta cita falsa con su mejor amigo.

Kirishima desde hace un tiempo le había contado sobre una chica de su anterior secundaria, la cual tenía como un tipo de enamoramiento por Eijirou, cosa que fue avivada por las noticias sobre los estudiantes de UA y sus valerosas hazañas. De alguna manera volvieron a tener contacto, Kirishima era una persona sensata y amable, por lo que no había visto problema con seguir en contacto. Todo hubiera ido bien si ella no hubiera comenzado a insistir más y más en verse y tener una cita. El pelirrojo no sabía qué hacer o cómo rechazarla, era la primera vez que tenía que hacerlo, por lo que recurrió a la chica de más confianza que tenía: Ashido Mina

A este punto de la historia, ya se sospechaba que los problemas vendrían. Y tenía razón. Ashido era una persona más impulsiva y a veces no medía las consecuencias, esta vez no fue una excepción. Le había dicho a esa chica que Kirishima no podía salir con ella, porque él ya tenía _novio._ De todas las excusas que pudo haber inventado, había sido esa.

Y entonces todo regresa con Bakugou, como una reacción en cadena de la cual no podía salvarse, porque la chica, _obviamente,_ no les creyó. Pidió pruebas y Mina le dio su palabra para dárselas. Fotos de una cita. ¿Por qué tenían que pedirle algo así específicamente a él? Denki se había enfermado desde hace dos días atrás y Sero estaba de viaje con su familia, lo que dejaba como última opción a Bakugou, su más allegado compinche.

 _—No me presto a esas idioteces, dile de una puta vez que se vaya a la mierda y ya, coño._ —Fue su respuesta a primera instancia. Estaba a punto de colgar el teléfono esa vez, pero Kirishima se lo volvió a pedir con un lastimero _Por favor, Blasty._ Su voz sonaba tan desesperada que terminó cediendo.

Carajo, era su amigo. Kirishima (aunque no quería ni pensarlo) hubiera hecho lo mismo por él.

—¿A dónde vas a esta hora, Katsuki? —Logró escuchar, cuando estaba ya en el umbral de la puerta de su casa. Bakugou voltea para ver a su madre, la cual parecía recién levantarse. Demonios, eran casi las malditas 12 de la tarde.

—Saldré con un amigo —Dice sin dar detalle, sonaba raro si lo volvía a decir recordando el contexto.

—¿Cúal? ¿Izuku? —inquiere ella mientras bostezaba.

—¡El maldito de Deku no es mi amigo, vieja bruja! —Y azota la puerta.

—¡Que te vaya bien, cariño! —Grita ella.

—¿A dónde va Katsuki? —El hombre de mediana edad aparece con dos taza de café, extendiéndose una a su esposa.

—Creo que va a tener una cita —dice y toma un sorbo con tranquilidad—, ojalá traiga a esa persona a comer algún día, ya quiero conocer a quien le aguanta ese carácter. De seguro nos llevamos bien.

El hombre suspira con una sonrisa e invita a la mujer para que vayan al comedor y terminen de tomar su café ahí.

Mientras tanto, el hijo de la familia Bakugou camina por la calle a pasos pesados, la música de sus auriculares no era muy fuerte, sus oídos eran sensibles y estaban pendientes de su alrededor, con los sucesos del año pasado había aprendido a no bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

Kirishima nunca antes le había pedido un favor tan personal. A lo mucho le pedía ayuda con sesiones de estudio y, pese a su brusquedad, lo seguía haciendo. No entendía por qué, los demás habían optado más por Yaoyorozu, ella era más amable y dedicada con ese tema.

Eijirou nunca había considerado una acción _varonil_ el mentir, ya que era más de enfrentar las cosas a la cara; esa chica tenía que ser al menos un poco _especial_ si no quería herirla tan directamente. Por alguna razón, le irritaba pensar en eso.

—Bakugou —Escucha cerca de su espacio personal, Katsuki se gira por instinto con brusquedad. No se había dado cuenta de en qué momento había llegado al punto de encuentro.

—Demonios, Cabello de mierda —le maldice por sorprenderle.

El pelirrojo no tenía su peinado a puntas tan característico de él; caía ante la falta de gel y se aplastaba un poco por la gorra que tenía puesta. Sus vestimentas eran más casuales, pero distintas a cuando salían en grupo. De alguna manera, era como si Eijirou se hubiera esmerado por verse mejor, y el maldito lo había logrado. Ciertamente era atractivo, no tenía nada de malo reconocerlo. ¿En verdad nunca antes había tenido que rechazar a alguien?

Kirishima sonreía demasiado, Bakugou de alguna manera no sabía qué decir. Era una situación extraña, muy extraña. No era como las otras veces, hoy estaban completamente solos, sin Kaminari, Sero o Mina. Sólo los dos, en una cita falsa.

—¿Y ahora qué?—Suelta después de un momento el rubio, frunciendo el ceño con frustración.

Kirishima parece haberse dado cuenta de que se estaba olvidando de algo importante. Rebusca en pequeña mochila negra de una sola correa, para sacar una pequeña cámara y el rubio alza una ceja ante aquello.

—Debemos tomar fotos.

Claro, de alguna manera tenían que tener evidencias. Era lo más lógico y Bakugou no había pensado en ello. En tener un montón de fotos comprometedoras ese día con Kirishima.

Kirishima pasa un brazo sobre sus hombros y sus cabezas chocan ligeramente. Era una pose tan común en amigos, que no le parecía incómodo aún, « _¿Así se supone que tienes que tocar a la persona con la que sales? Cabello de Mierda, esto es el tú y yo de siempre»,_ Piensa Bakugou.

Katsuki rueda los ojos y pasa una mano por la cintura ajena, acercándose un poco más; ante la acción Kirishima le mira con cierta impresión. Bakugou sólo se limita a recordarle que tome la maldita foto.

Ese fue el comienzo de su primera (falsa) cita.

Después de eso Bakugou se aparta sin más, mirando de reojo su alrededor. Había mucha gente y algunos se quedaron mirando lo que habían hecho. Sabía que muchos los reconocían por los eventos del festival deportivo y otras noticias. Aunque de alguna manera, lo que no tuviera que ver con su imagen de héroe le daba igual.

Continúa su camino y Kirishima intenta seguirle el paso, caminaban tan cerca que sus manos se rozaban. Quizá siempre pasaba, pero Katsuki nunca le había dado crédito a ello. Era como si salieran como siempre, pero a la vez no podía evitar pensar en que esto debía parecer una cita de pareja, no de amigos.

Hace mucho tiempo que el rubio no había visto a Kirishima tan feliz en una salida de amigos. Comieron crepas en el parque, algunos niños se le acercaron a "el chico de las explosiones que salió en la tele", Kirishima tuvo que encargarse de hablar con los niños y convencerlos de ir con sus padres de la mejor manera, algunos pidieron consejos para algún día ser héroes, otros autógrafos de Bakugou. Al final, la foto que toma Kirishima de esa parte de la cita fue compartiendo una crepa.

Adentrándose en la plaza del centro, pasaron por una sala de videojuegos. Dios mío, Katsuki sacó muchos boletos canjeables en el juego de Tiro. Había marcado un récord y algunas personas se formaron para verlo, _"a veces tiene pinta de asesino maniático",_ escucha por ahí. Al pelirrojo más que nada le dio gracia, Bakugou sólo seguía gritando _¡Muere, maldito!_ A los objetivos del juego. Con los puntos ganados pudieron sacar de la tienda dos llaveros con forma de bombas y un peluche de un puercoespín rojo, para tomar la bendita foto e irse a otro lado.

Pasaron al cine a ver una película, había una que a ambos podía gustarles, "Aniquilación", desde el título tenía buena pinta a la vista de Katsuki. Al final Kirishima casi explota para comprender el desenlace, preguntándole a Bakugou si realmente había entendido y lanzándole teorías que había formado con respecto a ella. El rubio estuvo tentado a darle un golpe para que lo dejara pasar, era sólo una estúpida película (muy buena a su parecer), pero al fin y al cabo, Kirishima exageraba.

—Pero Bakugou, ¿quien regresó en verdad es ella? ¡No lo entiendo! —dice revolviendo sus cabellos, ya afuera de la sala, mientras caminaban a algún lugar para comer algo.

—Ya no pienses en ello, maldita sea. —lo golpea finalmente en el hombro, el pelirrojo sólo ríe ante aquello, entrelazando su brazo con el de Bakugou mientras siguen caminando.

—No me golpees, se supone que estamos saliendo, Bakugou~

Casi se le olvidaba que esto era falso.

Llegan a un puesto de ramen y se sienta lado a lado en la barra. Kirishima ordena un Tonkotsu ramen y Katsuki un Miso ramen picante. Mientras esperan, Kirishima pasa de tema de la película a anécdotas de la escuela. Katsuki recuerda varias de ellas y bufa haciendo comentarios quisquillosos de estos. Sobre todo lo que tenga que ver con Deku, aún tenía mucho orgullo para decir en voz alta algunas cosas, Kirishima lo sabe y se ríe de ello.

Sus platos de comida llegaron humeantes frente a ellos y Bakugou observa la fascinación de Kirishima ante todo eso. Ni él mismo se había dado cuenta de que ya eran más de las 6:00pm.

Y fue mientras comía, cuando comienza a pensar y a recopilar todo lo que había pasado hoy; puede ver pequeños detalles que antes no. Los roces que ha tenido hoy con Kirishima habían sido un poco más íntimos que en una situación normal, cuando no eran para nada necesarios. Red Riot había usado la excusa de _"Es mejor meterse en el papel"._

Sorbe los fideos que quedan entre los palillos y se da cuenta de algo importante.

—Hey, Kirishima —le llama, justo en el momento en que este termina de tragar; una pequeña salpicadura del caldo de ramen por los fideos se asoma por un costado de sus labios.

—¿Sucede algo, Bakugou? —dice Kirishima mientras se limpia aquella pequeña salpicadura para mirar atento a su acompañante.

—La chica que me dijiste que te estaba insistiendo, no existe, ¿verdad? —Eijirou casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, Bakugou suelta un suspiro —. Hace un rato que se te ha olvidado tomar "evidencias" para ella. Y nunca has mencionado un nombre, no soy estúpido, ¿sabes?

Eijirou toma un poco de agua antes de volver a encarar al rubio, no había dicho nada, pero era más que claro que le había dado la razón, sus mejillas encendidas le daban esa impresión.

—Alcott existe, pero ella dejó de insistir cuando la rechacé directamente. Ya le había dicho sobre ella a todos ustedes, pero cuando la rechacé Ashido fue la que se enteró primero, y…

—¿Fue su idea, no es así?

—Sí…

—Bien —Busca entre su bolsillo, sacando unos billetes que deja en la barra —.Me voy a casa.

—¿Bakugou? — Katsuki escucha la voz de Kirishima antes de salir del local.

Maldición, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora? Bueno, la respuesta era simple: porque era Kirishima. Se trataba de Kirishima y él l nunca le había mentido u ocultado nada hasta ahora. ¿Cómo esperar de él una estúpida broma pesada en la que él participará?

Si bien era su amigo, no le gustaba que le mintieran. Debió haberlo sabido mejor que nadie. Carajo, justo ahora se siente terrible. Estúpido.

— ¡Bakugou! —escucha la voz de Kirishima. Simplemente le ignora, pero la voz insiste y se acerca.

—Vete a la mierda, Kirishima —escupe venenoso, sin molestarse en voltear. La mano que se posa en su hombro lo hace reaccionar y le atina un acertado golpe en la mejilla ajena.

Se da cuenta de lo que hizo hasta ver como el cabello del pelirrojo cubre un poco su rostro al haber desviado la cara por el golpe, Kirishima no usó su Kosei para protegerse, la zona de su piel está roja y en poco comenzará a hincharse levemente.

—Me lo tenía merecido, pero, sólo escucha lo que quiero decirte, ¿sí? —Alzó su mirada rubí con añoranza, Katsuki desvía la mirada y nota cómo a su alrededor la gente pasa mientras susurra.

—Aquí no. —le toma del antebrazo y la caminata comienza a pasos apresurados.

Llegan a una zona menos concurrida, es un parque algo apartado, Katsuki solía ir ahí a cazar algunos insectos con sus compañeros de primaria, y a veces Deku se encontraba entre ellos.

—Buen derechazo —comenta mientras pasa una mano por su mejilla.

—No me disculparé por eso.

—No me disculparé por la cita —dice Kirishima—, no me arrepiento de eso, pero sí de haberte mentido —susurra aquello último, obviamente para nada orgulloso de sus acciones.

Katsuki, estoico, guarda silencio observando los gestos incómodos del pelirrojo. Kirishima parece no haber tenido la intención de llegar a este punto, pero a la vez, ambos sabían que desde que decidió mentirle, iba a llegar este momento. El silencio perdura demasiado tiempo para el gusto del rubio, y no veía intenciones por parte del otro de seguir, por lo que preguntó lo más obvio; lo único que realmente le interesaba saber:

—¿Por qué? —Inquiere con desgano.

—Ya vamos a pasar a segundo año —comienza —. Bakugou, puede que suene estúpido, pero fuiste de las primeras personas por las que me interesé realmente, me intrigaba saber de aquel chico con pinta de villano que quería ser héroe y tenía un kosei tan poderoso. Creo que fuiste de las primeras personas a las que consideré mis verdaderos amigos, pero, después de lo que pasó con los villanos —hace una pausa, su mirada se desvía al columpio, a la distancia que ahora hay entre ellos y finalmente a los ojos escarlata de Katsuki —… me de cuenta de que fuiste la primera persona que me ha gustado, poco tiempo después también te convertiste en la primera de la que me he enamorado.

Kirishima mantuvo su mirada unos segundos más, Katsuki no muestra cambios en su expresión. El mundo parece detenerse y sólo son ellos. Bakugou chasquea la lengua y desvía la vista por fin.

—No soy una persona que tenga mucha paciencia, tampoco me gusta mucho el contacto físico empalagoso. No soy de decir cursilerías y mucho menos sé cómo demonios funcionan las relaciones amorosas, siempre me han parecido una mierda que los demás usan para perder el tiempo con estupideces... —Declara en seco el rubio, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Puede apreciar cómo Kirishima queda atento a sus palabras —, pero lo de hoy no me fue tan desagradable.

El pelirrojo se sobresalta un poco, como si se hubiera resignado a visualizar y aceptar el peor de los casos.

—¿Eso significa que…?

—No te lo voy a dejar fácil, Cabello de mierda, tienes 3 meses para convencerme —y esboza una sonrisa socarrona.

Kirishima suelta una risa, teniendo que cubrirse con sus palmas para no dejar salir sonoras carcajadas. Bakugou se da cuenta de cómo disimuladamente seca una lágrima que no sabe interpretar.

—¡Me gustan los retos, Blasty!


	3. Día 3: Pro HéroesTatuajes

Día 3: Pro Héroes/Tatuajes

"Inquebrantable"

Esta vez se había pasado de la raya. Nunca antes había tenido activado durante tanto tiempo su Kosei de esa forma, se había forzado demasiado con _Red Riot Unbreakable._ Sabía perfectamente las consecuencias de esto, desde siempre ha tenido claro sus propios límites.

Pero era un héroe. Y un héroe hacía sacrificios para poder salvar a los demás, ese era su propósito, aunque se arriesgara a sí mismo.

Escuchaba en las noticias los resultados de su heroica hazaña; había logrado detener a aquel villano con una particularidad elemental, había logrado evitar un ataque en plena plaza pública. Había sido difícil, muchas personas inocentes alrededor, muchos factores a considerar, poco tiempo para pensar. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer y ahora estaba ahí, tendido en una cama de hospital lleno de vendas como una momia, otra vez.

Se había roto, pero había ganado.

—Te excediste de nuevo, hijo de puta —escuchó con un tono de reproche.

Apenas despertaba. La verdad no se había percatado de la presencia que estaba sentada al lado de la ventana.

—¿Ground Zero me visita en el hospital? ¿Es que estoy ya a punto de morir? —Bromeó un poco y pudo escuchar un breve chasquido.

Bakugou no vestía como Ground Zero, sólo era él, Bakugou Katsuki, visitando a su pareja después de que casi muere en una batalla. Lo típico, quizá, considerando que ambos eran héroes profesionales.

—Si mueres, iré al maldito infierno por ti para volver a matarte, bastardo.

—A mí también me alegra que estés a salvo, cariño —comentó con una leve sonrisa, al menos un intento de una. Cada músculo de su cuerpo gritaba por ayuda, la tensión en ellos era dolorosa, pero nada que no pudiera manejar.

Pero Kirishima no bromeaba en la síntesis, en verdad estaba aliviado de ver a Bakugou completamente intacto. La alerta de un ataque terrorista había hecho volar la mente de Red Riot cuando fueron asignados a labores distintas en el operativo.

—Recovery Girl ya no puede hacer mucho por ti. Tú y el estúpido de Deku parecen no entender una mierda de eso —se quejó. Kirishima no pudo argumentar nada acerca de ello, era la pura verdad.

—Estaré bien, Blasty. —Dijo Eijirou.

Pero él sabía que no era de esa forma. La sangre que tenía en todo el cuerpo al momento de ceder ante la fuerza ejercida en su piel por el Unbreakable había sido demasiada, tanta que se había desmayado por falta de la misma dentro de él. Sus músculos aún con tantos químicos dentro no acallaron su llanto.

—Como digas, Cabello de mierda…

Kirishima tuvo que pasar más días de lo que esperaba en el hospital; las curaciones cada vez era más lentas en su cuerpo, era algo alarmante, considerando que su carrera como héroe profesional no llevaba más de 5 años. Pero con tal de cumplir su cometido, no medía las consecuencias sobre su propio cuerpo.

Y esta vez, esas consecuencias eran más evidentes. Al retirar las vendas se podían apreciar mejor el plano de los daños, su piel fragmentada con cicatrices que contrastaba ramificaciones de daños carmines, marcas que nunca se irían de ahí. Su espalda y brazos, todo había sido desgarrado en aquel dolor insufrible.

Kirishima a veces se preguntaba cómo es que había logrado salir con el mínimo daño siempre, pero ahora, no había corrido con mucha suerte.

Los poderes sanadores no eran ya una opción, los daños ejercidos por su particularidad eran provocados desde adentro, eran profundos, imborrables. Las cicatrices ahora acariciaban su ser como parte de un recuerdo. Un recuerdo de sus propios límites y capacidades, pese a ser un héroe, seguía siendo humano.

Pasaron unos meses hasta que las marcas se consolidaron en su piel, ya no dolían, pero al verse a sí mismo le sorprendía al principio. Su rostro apenas tenía unas rayaduras en su mejilla y otra completando su marca bajo el párpado, lo que más se había herido era su torso y sus brazos; ambos estaban llenos de aquellas grietas.

Sus heridas habían sanado, pero algo dentro de Kirishima se sentía aún fuera de lugar. Él no estaba avergonzado de mostrar sus cicatrices, ellas era la más grande prueba de su sacrificio. Pero… al mirarse al espejo, ya no veía al mismo Red Riot. Sólo veía a alguien fragmentado y derrotado. No le gustaba ese sentir.

—Kirishima, ¿vas a pasarte el día mirando la maldita taza? —Inquirió el rubio.

Los ojos escarlata del pelirrojo subieron hasta donde el otro se encontraba, como si hubieran estado ahogándose entre sus pensamientos, hasta que su voz los hizo volver a flote. Escuchó a Katsuki chasqueando la lengua con molestia por ello.

—Lo siento, Bakugou, creo que no tengo apetito hoy.

Las semanas fueron pasando, la vida continuaba con normalidad para la sociedad, pero no para uno de sus más grandes héroes. A Eijirou normalmente no le importaba cuando salía en alguna noticia o hablaban sobre él en los típicos programas de chismes mañaneros, pero sólo faltaban unas pocas semanas para que su periodo de incapacidad se acabara y volviera a cumplir su deber, cuando vio aquel anuncio en la calle.

 _«El inquebrantable Red Riot se ha roto. ¿Aún es capaz de cumplir su deber?»_

Roto… quizá habían usado la palabra más certera. Porque al mirar su reflejo era exactamente lo que veía. Un héroe roto.

—Kirishima —le llamó Bakugou, en algún punto el pelirrojo se había detenido a ver el anuncio en la primera plana de la revista de un quiosco.

El pelirrojo alzó la mirada nuevamente hasta el rubio. Los orbes carmines del rubio denotaban preocupación bajo una fachada de molestia. Kirishima sonrió y siguió caminando.

Red Riot siguió pensando en ello, quizá le daba muchas vueltas porque solamente se trataba de algo físico. Sin embargo, ahora así es como todos le veían. Como un héroe que ha sido fragmentado lastimosamente. Esa no era la esencia del Red Riot que Kirishima quería mostrarle al mundo, no era la esencia de él que quería mostrarle a Bakugou. Sabía que desde el incidente había notado su falta de ánimo.

Por lo que tomó una decisión.

Bakugou no tenía días de incapacidad, así que el mundo aún necesitaba a Ground Zero. Esos últimos días habían sido especialmente cargados, después del ataque terrorista en la plaza, habían habido varios reportes más, algunos falsos, otros más exagerados de la realidad. La policía no podía estar en calma y por ende, los héroes tampoco tenían descanso. Pese a que varios de aquella organización fueron capturados, las mentes maestras seguían libres. Pero no dejaban que el pánico tomara control de los ciudadanos. Todo aquello había sido realmente estresante para todo el mundo.

En especial para Ground Zero. Cada día que llegaba a casa era un desafío ver a Kirishima tan apagado. Era simplemente anormal toda esa situación, le había visto mirar su reflejo más de la cuenta, mientras sus dedos acariciaban aquellas cicatrices inconscientemente.

Él habría querido decir muchas cosas, pero simplemente no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Las palabras nunca fueron su fuerte cuando se trataba de un tema delicado. Había aprendido que tenía la delicadeza de una bomba.

Ese día había llegado a casa más tarde de lo normal. Al cruzar la puerta, el apartamento se encontraba en penumbras, algo extraño. Pensó que Eijirou podría haberse dormido más temprano, pero al revisar no había nadie en la habitación compartida.

Kirishima no estaba.

Por alguna razón, esto no le dio un buen presentimiento. Tomó su teléfono para marcarle, justo cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse junto al tintineo de un par de llaves. Katsuki suspiró en alivio, hasta que la claridad por fin los hizo poder verse.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—Hey, Blasty —Saludó con un gesto algo nervioso.

—¿Qué carajos te hiciste? —exclamó un tanto exaltado por la sorpresa. Realmente no sabía qué más decir, fue su primera reacción, pero era algo lógico.

—¿No te gusta? —Murmuró con una sonrisa tímida.

Las luces en el apartamento aún se encontraban apagadas, la tenue luz de las calle se colaba ligeramente para dejar ver marcas distintas en los brazos desnudos de Kirishima. No son las cicatrices que tanto le han impuesto durante ese tiempo, es tinta que se incrusta sobre su piel, formando una pintura sobre el lienzo. No era algo pequeño, no. Rra algo que estaba evidentemente escrito en su cuerpo.

—No está completo aún, faltas uno sesiones para terminar también en mi espalda —. comentó, deslizando sus dedos por aquellos patrones de tinta negra. La piel de alrededor de ellas aún se encontraba rojiza, las cicatrices no se visualizaban por el tono oscuro del tatuaje.

—No mencionaste una mierda sobre esto —fue lo primero que pudo decir.

—¿Sorpresa? —Rió mostrando un poco sus afilados dientes, mientras rascaba su nuca. Katsuki soltó un suspiro cansado.

Llegó un momento en que tuvieron que sentarse el uno frente al otro. Kirishima era el vivo retrato de un adolescente que parecía haber hecho una travesura, y ahora se encontraba en problemas, pero él no era un adolescente, y frente a él no estaban sus padres, estaba su novio. Sólo intercambiaron miradas durante un rato más, sin palabras o gestos innecesarios. En un punto, Katsuki resopló al fin.

—Muéstramelo —ordenó con voz autoritaria.

—Oh, Blasty, pensé que no llegabas con energías para esas cosas… —sonrió de forma coqueta.

—Sabes a qué me refiero, pedazo de mierda —chistó con enojo. Kirishima soltó una breve risa para terminar cediendo.

El pelirrojo se dio vuelta para quitarse la camisa que llevaba puesta, dejando expuestos bordes de tintas que aún faltaban por tatuar, los patrones le sorprendieron un poco. Parecía como si se trataran de alas estructuradas por todo su torso, que envolvían parte de sus brazos. Los patrones estaban estratégicamente colocados donde las ramificaciones de sus cicatrices se veían, para poder ocultarlas.

Bakugou trazó con sus dedos aquellas, sobre todo una que marcaba su columna vertebral y subía por su nuca. Deslizó suavemente la yema de su dedo por ella, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Eijirou.

—¿Baku…? —pero no termina de pronunciar su nombre porque se atraganta con sus propias palabras.

Un húmedo beso sobre su piel y una mano codiciosa bajó lentamente por su abdomen. Kirishima de alguna manera sintió que el aire que le envuelve se vuelve bochornoso y el tacto del rubio le quema por donde sea que le toque. La lengua de Eijirou recorrió la seca comisura de sus labios antes de atrapar las manos ajenas y darse vuelta, depositando besos a lo largo del cuello ajeno, bajando de a poco, saboreando las tersas áreas que la ropa le ocultaba. Bakugou podía sentir el roce furtivo de los dientes de Kirishima contra su piel. Sus respiraciones en algún momento se volvieron más profundas y acaloradas. La distancia que se había formado desde hace unos meses se esfumó en segundos. El rubio se detiene a sí mismo y a Kirishima igual. Se queda quieto para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y plantar un furioso choque de labios que abre paso a algo más apasionado. Ninguno de los dos supo exactamente en qué momento habían abordado el sillón de su sala, pero realmente poco les importaba.

—Kirishima… —Suspiró entre los labios ajenos, la mirada escarlata de Kirishima parece incrustarse en la suya —. No estás roto, así que deja esa mierda de una maldita vez.

El aludido se detiene a observar el ceño fruncido del rubio, ¿de eso se trataba? Conociendo a Bakugou era casi seguro que había querido decirle eso desde hace un buen tiempo. Él era una persona directa siempre, pero cuando se trataba de Eijirou, se pensaba más de una vez las cosas. Kirishima sonrió con dulzura, demostrado lo estúpidamente enamorado que se veía con cada gesto que el otro siempre le brindaba.

—Lo sé —peinó cuidadosamente los cabellos que apenas se acomodan por la frente del rubio —, pero realmente necesito esto, Blasty.

El aludido solamente se limitó a suspirar con pesadez y Kirishima pudo escuchar breves maldiciones siendo murmuradas mientras Bakugou llevaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello ajeno para acortar nuevamente la distancia en un choque de labios.

Los días de retiro de Red Riot terminaron, justo en el momento en que las alertas con los ataques se alocaron de un momento a otro, pero no eran como las otras veces. Las llamas cubrían la plaza, los ciudadanos habían sido evacuados casi en su totalidad, los héroes habían llegado justo en el momento indicado.

Cuando todo había terminado, los civiles pudieron apreciar dos siluetas, las espaldas de dos héroes que aún se mantenían en pie uno al lado del otro. Inquebrantables ante todo.

(...)

Bakugou no estaría ahí, pero la agencia había insistido. Kirishima también. Nunca fue bueno para mantener la imagen pública que se esperaría de un héroe, pero lo que había hecho había sorprendido a varios. Como si el cambio radical de Red Riot no hubiera causado por sí solo tanto escándalo.

—Ground Zero, muchos de nuestros espectadores sólo se preguntan: ¿por qué? —La joven presentadora le acercó el micrófono.

Katsuki miró el objeto con escepticismo. Realmente odiaba tener que dar explicaciones públicas, no obstante, sólo tomó aire y esbozó una sonrisa socarrona, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo hasta el héroe que tenía a su lado.

—El idiota estaba acaparando toda la atención.

Red Riot soltó una leve risa ante la incomodidad de la presentadora. La verdadera razón de la enredadera de tinta negra trazada en el brazo izquierdo Katsuki, era simplemente el hecho de que no le dejaría solo en esa situación. Claro, aquello se quedaría entre ellos dos.


	4. Día 4: Fiesta Sorpresa

Día 4: Fiesta sorpresa.  
 **"Mitsuki lo sabe"**

—Ya es Abril… —menciona la rubia, mirando el calendario en el comedor mientras mastica un poco de pan dulce.

—Desde hace una semana —Le recuerda el hombre mayor, ajustando sus lentes mientras lee su periódico.

—Se acerca el cumpleaños de Katsuki. —Dice ella algo pensativa.

El 20 de abril marca un sábado, por lo que su hijo estaría en casa para la fecha. Quizá debería consentir a ese mocoso con algo, sería su cumpleaños número 17 después de todo. Gira sobre sus talones y se sienta en la mesa junto a su esposo. El año pasado el menor de los Bakugou había estado fuera, viviendo en los dormitorios de UA, pero supuso que sus amigos le hicieron una pequeña reunión en la sala de estar del edificio donde se ubican.

Esa fecha, recibió fotos de Inko que le había mandado Izuku. En ellas se mostraba como sus compañeros celebraban a su alrededor, mientras su hijo gritaba (quizá maldecía) a sus compañeros, pero ninguno temía por ello, todos reían a su lado. Un pelirrojo en específico, es el que parecía más apegado a él, no tenía miedo de pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros o estar sentado muy cerca de él, mirándole como si fuese un preciado amigo. Katsuki parecía no tan molesto cuando estaba junto a esta persona.

La pantalla de su celular a un costado de la mesa se ilumina, es un mensaje de un número que no tiene registrado. Su esposo nota la curiosidad en el rostro de la rubia y baja por un segundo el periódico para mirarla.

—¿Pasa algo, querida?

Mitsuki Bakugou parece leer el mensaje con cuidado antes de subir su vista hasta el de lentes.

—Los amigos de Katsuki quieren organizarle una fiesta sorpresa aquí —Masaru le mira con sorpresa, alzando una ceja — ¿Katsuki alguna vez te ha hablado de su amigo Kirishima Eijirou?

—Katsuki no suele hablar de sus amistades… —Comenta él, ajustando sus lentes.

—Qué mejor oportunidad para conocerlos, ¿no crees? —sonríe maliciosa —, quizá hay alguien quién le guste y por ello oculta algo, ya veré a quién le enseñaré sus fotos de bebé llorón. —ríe ella, él suspira.

Teclea una respuesta rápida en su teléfono para darle paso libre a los compañeros de su hijo, y abre una conversación con Inko para hablar de ello. Inko le menciona que le había parecido raro que Izuku le pidiera su número, pero ahora entendía por qué. Esa tarde quedaron charlando de sus hijos, entre otras cosas.

Los siguientes días mantiene contacto con el que parece ser el intermediario de esto, el mismo quién le mandó el mensaje la última vez, y quién parecía ser quien organizaba todo: Kirishima Eijirou. No sabe exactamente quién es, su foto de perfil es un dibujo de un dinosaurio rojo con un pedazo de carne en sus cortas manos.

Acuerdan que alguno de ellos llevarían decoraciones y aperitivos de tiendas a las que Bakugou acostumbraba ir a comer cuando salía con ellos; Masaru cocinaría la comida favorita de su hijo. Acordaron que ellos llevarían el día alrededor de las 3:00 pm, cuando las clases terminarán, uno de ellos se encargaría de mantener ocupado a Katsuki por unas horas antes de que volviera a casa por el fin de semana. Un plan simple, que permaneciera en secreto dependía ya de quien se mantuviera a su lado durante la tarde.

El día había llegado sin que se diera cuenta. A la puerta de su hogar, poco antes de dar las tres estaban un puñado de alumnos de la UA. Quizá era la primera vez que veía a tantos interesados verdaderamente por la amistad de su hijo.

De alguna manera estaba orgullosa de eso, sabía que al entrar a UA Katsuki tendría la oportunidad de ver las cosas de una perspectiva diferente, donde no era el mejor de todos, sino que tenía que mejorar y luchar por conseguir su meta. Durante su infancia, debido a su Quirk tan poderoso, muchas personas llenaron a su hijo de elogios vacíos, elevando descomunalmente su ego. Pero el último año algo en eso había cambiado, para bien. Estaba realmente feliz por ello, aunque no lo mostrara abiertamente con él.

Los jóvenes saludan y piden permiso de entrar con las cosas que tenían en mano.

Se sorprende de ver a varias chicas entre los que habían llegado. Se preguntaba cuál de todas sería el tipo de la cual su hijo se sentiría atraído, quizá entre ellas estaba una de las principales razones del cambio de Katsuki.

Se acerca primero a una chica de cabellos cortos y azabache se que parecía estar conectando el equipo de sonido para la música, ella le dice que su nombre es Kyoka Jirou, cuando le pregunta sobre su relación con el cumpleañero ella responde:

—A veces parece ser un cabeza dura, pero es fuerte y ha estado dispuesto a ayudar a los demás. Cuando lo conocí pensé que era una persona sin equilibrio mental, pero en realidad no es tan malo… —se encoge de hombros, y vuelve la vista a lo que hace. Para segundos después voltearse a la rubia rápidamente—, pero lo digo sin ofender, por su hijo yo…

—Esta bien, es cierto que era un niño mimado. —ríe ella por la reacción de la chica de baja estatura, dándole una palmada en espalda para dejarle trabajar.

Al poco tiempo puede notar de reojo a un chico rubio acercarse y preguntarle sobre lo sucedido, haciendo un comentario cerca de su oído, a lo cual ella se sonroja y le pincha con los cables que tiene colgando por las orejas.

No es ella.

Mitsuki suspira y mira de nuevo a su alrededor. Se encuentra con una dulce chica de cabellos cortos y castaños, con sus dedos juntos.

—Deku-kun, un poco más a la izquierda —le dice ella al chico pecoso que está flotando unos metros en el aire, colgando a lo alto un cartel de "Feliz cumpleaños Kacchan", cosa que Mitsuki coloca todos los años para molestar a su hijo.

Ella se acerca a la muchacha, la cual voltea y le saluda cordialmente. La reconoce como la muchacha que peleó con su hijo en el festival Deportivo de UA. Mitsuki procede a preguntarle lo mismo que a la anterior.

—Bakugou-kun es fuerte, no subestima a ninguno de los que le enfrenten. Creo que tiene un verdadero potencial para llegar a ser un héroe, lo respeto mucho como a mis otros compañeros —dice ella, mientras se distrae jugando con sus dedos. En ello parece darse cuenta de algo importante, uniendo de nuevo sus dedos para voltear y ver a Midoriya a pocos centímetros de chocar con el suelo — ¡Release! —grita y este toca el suelo con delicadeza — ¡Deku-kun, lo siento! —y va con él para ver si está bien.

Mitsuki sonríe por la escena, pero sabe que tampoco es ella.

Busca nuevamente, una chica que acomoda los bocadillos le llama la atención, una azabache con una coleta voluminosa.

—Todoroki-san, la bebida se calentó mucho de camino —comenta ella a un chico de cabellos bicolor. Él extiende su mano derecha para liberar el frío sobre los envases.

La mujer mayor se acerca a ellos y les pregunta lo mismo que con las otras chicas.

—¿Que qué opino de Bakugou-san? Su kosei es fuerte pero su temperamento de vez en cuando le ciega; el trabajo en equipo últimamente se le complica menos, y pese que al principio evitaba relacionarse con los compañeros, al final terminó siendo uno de los miembros más importantes de nuestra clase. No sería lo mismo sin él. —Opina Yaoyorozu, intentando no sonar tan analítica como Jirou le decía que hacía a veces cuando hablaba sobre otras personas.

—Ha cambiado —incluye Todoroki a un lado —, no es el mismo que entró a UA el primer día. Quizá porque ha comenzado a vernos como sus iguales, aunque le haya tomado tiempo.

La muchacha morena sonríe, como si estuviera orgullosa del otro por haberse expresado claramente sobre su compañero de clases.

—Las cosas fueron más sencillas con Bakugou-san después de que Kirishima-san y los demás se acercaran a él… —Dice señalando a otros 2 individuos a poca distancia.

No es ella.

Mitsuki alza una ceja y les agradece por haber venido, se aleja un poco, y mira hasta donde la morena le había señalado. Ahí se encuentran otros dos, un chico y una chica, para ser exactos. Ella parece reír de las bromas que él hace. Se supone que ayudan a inflar los globos.

—Yo sé, me lo dice mi sexto sentido femenino —dice él y ella ríe —. Oh vamos, creo que es bastante obvio de esos dos, muy conveniente que… —el azabache se detiene al ver a la madre del rubio acercarse, la chica le da un codazo, como si de lo que hablaran, ella pudiera entenderlo con facilidad.

Mitsuki los saluda y agradece por planear esto para su hijo, la muchacha le dice que no es nada, que la idea la había tenido un amigo suyo, Kirishima. Otra vez.

Ella se extraña de escuchar de nuevo el nombre de aquel muchacho. Por lo que veía, todos consideraban a Kirishima Eijirou como el más cercano a Katsuki, probablemente era el chico pelirrojo, el mismo que estaba entretenido a su hijo para que llegara un poco más tarde hoy.

Está por preguntarles lo mismo que a los otros, pero el celular de la chica rosa se enciende en un mensaje emergente. Ella se altera al leerlos y se levanta rápidamente para anunciar que había llegado la hora. Kirishima les había avisado que estaban ya a unas cuadras de llegar a la casa de Bakugou.

Todos dejaron lo que hacían, sólo eran retoques ya que prácticamente estaba listo. Apagaron las luces con ayuda de una sombra que salía del chico con cabeza de pájaro (muy particular, pensó Mitsuki), se ocultaron en donde pudieron. A pocos segundos se escuchaban voces que no se comprenden muy bien desde la entrada.

Las llaves giran el picaporte y se ven dos siluetas a contraluz.

—¡Estoy en casa! ¿Por qué carajo no hay luz? —Dice de mala gana Bakugou. Las luces se encienden y todos salen de sus lugares con un gran " _Sorpresa_ " —, ¿... Qué carajos?

—Se dice gracias, maldito malagradecido, ¿que no te enseñaron a decir gracias?

—Tú deberías saberlo, vieja bruja —Espeta Katsuki de vuelta.

Una risa se escucha por detrás de Katsuki. Es un chico pelirrojo con un peinado bastante particular, él es el dichoso Kirishima.

Sus compañeros se acercan a felicitarle y, pese a que él los recibe de mala gana, parece no quejarse tanto como de costumbre. Hay unos quienes lo tratan como mayor confianza, como aquel par que había visto antes junto al rubio de mechón azabache, los cuales le dan golpes en el hombro o le revuelven el cabello, mientras Katsuki los insulta a diestra y siniestra.

Hasta que es el turno del pelirrojo de acercarse a felicitarle.

—Fue tu maldita idea, ¿verdad, Cabello de mierda? —alcanza a escuchar.

Puede notar como Eijirou pasa una mano por su hombro. A diferencia de las fotos, no parecía un gesto muy rudo o que denotara compañerismo. Era más un roce delicado, como si sólo necesitarán un poco de contacto para entenderse, Bakugou le mira callado por unos segundos, sin más insultos que los primeros. Ellos se miran como si se olvidaran de que estaban frente a los demás, como si olvidaran que el mundo entero existía, porque sólo eran ellos dos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Blasty.

Y Mitsuki lo sabe, es él.


	5. Día 5: Rompimiento y reconciliación

"No importa quien tiene la culpa, idiota"

Día 5: Rompimiento y reconciliación

—Kaminari, ¿Podrías decirle a Bakugou que me devuelva mi borrador?

—Viejo…

—Bakaminari, ¿Puedes decirle al cabello de mierda que él fue quien dejó el puto borrador en mi habitación?

—Chicos, esto enserio es muy infantil de su parte… —El rubio se cruza de brazos —, y mira que es un problema que sea yo quien lo tenga que decir.

Pareciera que Katsuki estaba por comentar algo al respecto, pero tocan la puerta, y esta se abre mostrando a otros dos, la chica de cabellos rosados entra primero, seguida del azabache con algunas bolsas.

—¿Cómo va todo? —Pregunta ella, Kaminari le mira con frustración, mientras deja estrellar su frente contra la mesa de noche.

—Pido cambio de turno —alza la mano, con su petición que más bien parece protesta —, siguen sin querer hablarse. Ya ni siquiera Jirou me aplica tanto tiempo la Ley del hielo.

—Ustedes ni siquiera son pareja —le recuerda Hanta.

—Ella aún no lo sabe. —Contradice Denki.

Kirishima quiere reír, pero se contiene. No puede perder la seriedad en este momento, no esta vez. Si bien las intenciones de sus amigos eran buenas, no quería que fuera de esta forma. Esto no dependía de ellos, mucho menos tenían culpa alguna o qué ver en esto.

Unas semanas atrás, habían tenido que hacer servicios a la comunidad, justo en la época de los exámenes. Para Kirishima fue especialmente pesada, ya que le habían hecho pasar por mucho, el héroe profesional con el que estaba repetía una y otra vez que el rendimiento era valioso, Kirishima estaba de acuerdo, pero no le dio un sólo respiro en toda la semana. Adjuntando a que todas las noches llegaba a los dormitorios y Bakugou lo obligaba a estudiar, tenía suerte de conciliar el sueño al menos 3 horas diarias. Al llegar casi al final de la segunda semana, ya no aguantó más.

Apenas llegó dio pasos flojos hasta llegar a su cama y desplomarse sobre ella, necesitaba recuperarse aunque sea un poco, no estaba refrescante y mucho menos con su humor de siempre. El rubio entró algo tarde a la habitación del pelirrojo también, después de todo, su habitación siempre estaba abierta para él.

—Hey, Cabello de mierda, deja de holgazanear y levántate —Dijo Bakugou ese día, entrando por la puerta con un par de libros y libretas de apuntes.

—Hoy no Blasty, estoy muerto… —murmuró aún con enterrado entre las almohadas. Ni siquiera se había duchado, sólo quería dormir aunque sea unas horas para conciliar el sueño, y sentirse, aunque sea un poco mejor, sólo un poco.

—Mañana es el final de cálculo y no sabes ni cómo sacarle las putas raíces a las ecuaciones de cuarto grado. —le recriminó mientras deja caer sin cuidado el abundante libro en la mesa. El ruido resuena por la habitación, hace a Kirishima dar un pequeño sobresalto.

—Bakugou… —Se quejó aún reteniendo el lamento entre sus labios.

—Si no pasas con un 80, esta vez vas a tener que venir en vacaciones, cabello de mierda —bufó, mientras jala las sábanas para descubrir al pelirrojo, el cual se queja pero no despega el rostro de las almohadas —, vamos, no seas un jodido niño.

Bakugou se encimó sobre él para quitarle las almohadas, pero Eijirou se resistía.

—¡Mañana temprano aún hay tiempo, Bakugou! Si el examen es a tercera hora —buscó alguna excusa, pero sabe bien que ese no es el estilo de Katsuki, si algo le molestaba más que la presencia de Midoriya, era la irresponsabilidad.

Aún así, en su estado, no retendría nada, apenas podía responder coherentemente, simplemente su cerebro estaba frito. Ese parcial ya se había prácticamente resignado a asistir a cursos de verano.

—Deja de ser tan malditamente irresponsable, jodido idiota —Espetó, arrebatando las almohadas, haciendo que Kirishima se golpeara con el colchón.

—¡Qué importan las vacaciones! Asistiré al curso y fin del maldito problema. —Dijo sin pensar, apoyándose en sus codos para encarar al rubio.

Una explosión de mejor grado fue lo que sintió en su rostro y le hizo caer de nuevo en el colchón, apenas logró activar su Quirk por reflejo, pero su cara aún así salió afectada, el sueño se le fue por la sorpresa y el leve dolor, antes de poder reclamarle algo, Bakugou salió de la habitación hecho una furia, lanzando maldiciones, diciendo que hiciera lo que se le diera la puta gana, porque él ya no tenía responsabilidad por nada. Que no serían nada.

Kirishima no pudo estar más despierto y dolido por esas palabras. La puerta se cerró con fuerza, no se sorprendería que todos los de su piso hubieran escuchado tal discusión.

Esa noche, Eijirou no pudo dormir pese a todo su cansancio, pensó más de una vez ir al cuarto de Bakugou, pero estando frente a la puerta no se atrevió a entrar.

No era la primera vez que discutían, pero era la primera vez que Katsuki había dicho tan abiertamente que iban a acabar con su relación. Todas las veces anteriores, fuese culpa de ambos o uno de ellos, era Kirishima quien se disculpaba y daba el primer paso, ¿Por qué Bakugou nunca era quien lo hacía? ¿Tan importante era su orgullo como para dejarle de lado? Kirishima simplemente quería que por una sola vez, fuera Bakugou quien se interesara con arreglar las cosas.

Después de todo, lo que había pasado no era del todo su culpa, él le había dicho que no tenía ánimos, ni energía para seguir. Tampoco tenía que reaccionar tan agresivamente como para usar su particularidad sin aviso alguno.

Y así los días sin querer dirigirse la palabra siguieron su curso, los exámenes terminaron y estaban a la espera de los resultados. Mientras tanto, la situación seguía tensa, era algo tan evidente que todos los de la clase A se habían dado cuenta. Los primeros días Bakugou gritaba y maldecía más de lo normal, era como sus primeros días en UA; Kirishima no sonreía o hablaba con los demás, parecía desanimado, casi como en sus días de secundaria. Todo era un desastre y Ashido no lo soportó más.

Entre ella, Hanta y Denki habían acordado hacer lo que sea para arreglar la situación, en verdad dolía ver a esos dos así, sobre todo porque sabían perfectamente lo mucho que se amaban, era demasiado obvio que ninguno estaba bien con esto.

—Trajimos algunas cosas de comer, al menos hagan eso en la misma habitación, ¿bien? —Suspira la muchacha mientras se sienta en medio, al lado del cansado Kaminari.

Katsuki chasquea la lengua con molestia, para simplemente empujar el lápiz de la mesa, que rueda por su libreta, en un pequeño gesto infantil. Kirishima conocía bien ese lado de Bakugou, a veces parecía un niño cuando se molestaba, frecuentemente pateaba las piedras o lo que se encontrara en su camino. Eijirou sólo lo escuchaba y alentaba. Quisiera tanto hacerlo ahora mismo, pero él mismo se detiene, y está comenzando a cuestionarse si es lo correcto o no.

Kirishima sabe que él también está actuando como un inmaduro, pero es que seguí siendo muy inseguro, él fue quien hacía avanzar la relación, él siempre tenía que ir por Katsuki, tenía que ser él quien lo invite a salir o a pasar un rato juntos, él tenía que ser quien iniciara todo. Sabía que Bakugou no era una persona que tomaría la iniciativa en cosas innecesarias, pero, ¿su relación no era lo suficientemente importante? ¿realmente lo veía como algo que valiera la pena? Porque Kirishima tenía un miedo terrible, de que en el fondo, todo esto sólo fuera una ilusión creada por sí mismo, y en realidad,bakugou no quería esto. Que en realidad, él lo haya presionado demasiado para no perder su amistad.

Sonaba tan ridículo, pero a la vez no. Se lo había pensado más de una vez, pero ni en sueños podría decirlo.

—Ya tengo suficiente de esta mierda —, comenta Bakugou, mientras se levanta para irse de la habitación de Sero. Porque la habían escogido ese día.

— ¡Hey, Bakugou! —Presiona Kaminari, le intenta tomar del brazo para que no se vaya, pero una mano lo detiene. Es el pelirrojo, todos quedan en silencio mientras el sonido de la puerta estrellándose resuena.

—Kirishima, ¿Vas a dejar esto así? —se entromete Sero.

El pelirrojo mira a sus amigos por un momento, sus caras denotan genuina preocupación. Y siendo sinceros, él tampoco estaba bien. Para empezar, el motivo de su discusión había sido absurdo, considerando todo por lo que habían pasado; esta vez había sido una extraña mezcla entre el peor momento, un choque de carácter y las inseguridades de Eijirou. Lo admitía, era inseguridades y por ende, debilidades.

Si las cosas no se arreglaban pronto podría empeorar. No quería eso, nadie quería eso. Había costado llegar a donde estaban.

—No, iré a hablar con él —sentencia, mientras pasa una mano por su nuca.

—No lo arruines, que han hecho planes para las vacaciones —le recrimina Mina.

Y en ese instante reacciona por fin. Mierda, mierda, mierda…

—¿Kirishima? —Kaminari intenta hacerlo reaccionar. Antes de nada más el pelirrojo sale disparado por esa misma puerta.

Estaba tan claro… ¿Cómo demonios se le pudo olvidar? Con razón, ¡esta vez realmente era su culpa!

—¡Bakugou! —Grita desde el otro lado del pasillo, corriendo a todo lo que pudieran dar sus piernas.

—¿Qué mierda…? —masculla Katsuki mientras voltea para ver quien le llama, antes de poder reaccionar ya está en el suelo con alguien encima —, ¡qué carajos Kirishima!

— ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! ¡Blasty, lo siento! —Vocifera, demasiado alto para estar aún en los pasillos. Aferrado a la cintura del rubio, las puertas de algunos se abren levemente y el rojo vio se enciende por la cara del cenizo.

—Aquí no, demonios… —Entre dientes, quitándose de encima al otro. Se levanta y le toma por la muñeca para caminar rápidamente, Kirishima solamente siente su rostro arder, logra ver como el rubio estaba igual. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las escenas ridículas que habían armado desde hace tiempo.

Cuando Kirishima se declaró la primer vez, casi corre por todo el pasillo siendo perseguido por Bakugou tras robarle un beso, Katsuki simplemente no se lo esperaba y no sabía como reaccionar; corrieron hasta llegar a la sala compartida, donde la explosión la recibió Kaminari. Ese había sido uno de sus inicios, y de alguna manera, cuando algo pasaba, era imposible no saberlo.

La puerta de la habitación de Bakugou se cierra tras de él, Kirishima cae por el empuje sentado en la cam ajena, ahora están solo ellos dos; Bakugou se cruza de brazos y Kirishima sabe que le toca hablar.

—Prometimos ir juntos a las montañas estas vacaciones…

—Ajá

—Y para ello tenía que aprobar si o si la materia.

—Si.

—Lo olvidé por completo…

—Eres un idiota.

—Lo soy...

Y entonces quedan mudos, Kirishima juega un poco con sus dedos, porque esta vez, había actuado como un completo idiota. Hace un tiempo, Bakugou le había platicado sobre viejas anécdotas, tema que había surgido por fotos que le había enviado su madre a Eijirou (si, Bakugou no tenía ni puta idea de cuándo habían intercambiado números), pero en síntesis, le había dicho que el montañismo era algo que realmente le apasionaba, que solía incluso acampar en las montañas cuando niño junto con su padre y su tío.

Kirishima era quien lo había propuesto para empezar, en ese momento tenía muchas ganas de conocer más a profundidad a Bakugou, el ir juntos era, de alguna manera, conocer una faceta que desconoce, poder disfrutar de algo así juntos para él era importante.

Pero con toda la presión, lo había olvidado completamente, tirando por la borda aquella promesa.

—Bakugou, lo siento muchísimo. No quería…

—Sólo cállate, cabello de mierda, eso ya no importa.

—¿Cómo?

El pelirrojo se ha desubicado por completo, ¿no era por ello que estaba molesto?

—Has tardado, jodido idiota —, chasquea la lengua con molestia, Eijirou fija su vista carmín en la mano que es asentada a su costado, mientras el colchón se hunde más —, pensé que de verdad no te importaba si esto terminaba.

Red Riot queda en blanco, no sabe qué era lo que más le confundía, si el que la expresión en el rostro de Bakugou se le hiciera demasiado jodidamente sexy (realmente se siente estúpido por no tomarse las cosas en serio y dejar volar su imaginación), o el hecho de que Bakugou ya daba por hecho que iba a ceder tarde o temprano.

Tal vez era por ello que siempre era él el primero en arreglar las cosas, porque con el tiempo, era evidente cuán enamorado estaba, ya que no podía ni darle tiempo a Katsuki para reaccionar, porque ya encontraba una forma para arreglarlo. Esa posibilidad nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza, y realmente era lo más obvio. Quiso golpearse mentalmente por ello. Quizá debería ser menos llevadero, porque sabía que eso no era para nada bueno.

—Blasty, ¿entonces no estás molesto?

—Claro que sí estoy molesto, maldito cabello de mierda —dice él. Pero claramente sus acciones le contradicen, Kirishima cierra los ojos tras sentir los labios del otro recorrer su cuello.

—Pero… —Y un beso le hace callar.

No entiende lo que está pasando, ¿hace un momento no estaban peleando? Salir con Bakugou siempre había sido una montaña rusa, aún así, no de este modo.

Kirishima estaba a punto de posar sus manos en la cintura ajena, pero en ese momento el beso se rompe y Katsuki le empuja para que se acueste al completo en la cama. Eijirou mantiene los ojos cerrados en espera de lo siguiente, pero esto nunca llega. Abre uno de sus ojos con duda y se encuentra con la sonrisa cínica de su pareja.

—¿Blasty?

—Más te vale haber aprobado el puto examen, Kirishima —dice mientras le muestra el dedo de enmedio, se acomoda la ropa y camina a la salida de su habitación.

—¿B-Bakugou?—Con una voz algo frágil, baja su camisa para cubrir sus pantalones, su cara se ha puesto tan roja que no puede creer esto.

—En serio, porque sino las montañas no es lo único que te perderás, idiota —, sonríe, la puerta se cierra.

Kirishima no puede negar que había sido su culpa, pero Bakugou nunca había sido tan cruel con él. Necesitaba saber ya sus malditas calificaciones. Al menos, sabía que, de alguna manera, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad… O algo por el estilo.


	6. Día 6: Larga Distancia

Día 6: Larga Distancia  
"Sin ti no es lo mismo"

Es su día libre desde hace un buen tiempo. Desde que había debutado por primera vez como un héroe profesional, su vida había cambiado muchísimo, no era lo mismo que cuando era un estudiante en UA, porque no tenía horarios fijos, y no podía tener la mínima idea de qué esperar afuera.

Aun así, Red Riot había sido bien recibido por la prensa por sus hazañas. Había comenzado su trabajo ayudando a las personas en un derrumbe de un túnel por la carretera principal de Tokio. Ground Zero y él eran conocidos por ser un excelente equipo, un dúo dinámico.

Kirishima no se quejaba, era la vida que habían elegido, y sinceramente no la cambiarían por nada. Pero ahora, Ground Zero, al ser reconocido con uno de los 3 mejores héroes del país, había sido transferido por unos meses a una misión importante en África. Uno de los embajadores de Japón había ido a hacer un trato de negocios ahí, sin embargo había caído en una trampa hecha por villanos de ese lugar, habiendo encerrado y escondido a los embajadores que se habían reunido. Era una situación que podía poner en crisis a varios países, por lo que era extremadamente importante, e incluso héroes del extranjero estaban involucrados.

Por lo que Japón, mandó a dos de sus mejores elementos, a Bakugou y a Midoriya, conocido por su nombre de héroe como Deku.

Pero esa es otra historia, por ahora, nos enfocaremos en el pelirrojo, quién al fin tenía un día libre, aún así, Red Riot se sentía algo solitario sin Ground Zero. Y es que ellos dos vivían juntos; si el sentir por las mañanas el espacio vacío en su cama era muy incómodo, ahora tenía más en cuenta el vacío de su presencia. Y es que Katsuki siempre era vibrante, siempre se hacía notar con comentarios cargados de molestia e indignación por varias cosas, ya era cotidiano.

Se preocupaba un poco por la misión de Bakugou, era de importancia nacional incluso, por lo que no salían muchos detalles en las noticias. Su comunicación era muy limitada por el área en que él estaba.

Kirishima nunca antes se había sentido tan distante de Bakugou, no tan literal. Ese día era casi ya el primer mes sin la presencia del rubio, semana y media sin escuchar su voz o ver sus hermosos ojos escarlata.

Red Riot suspira y se estira un poco. Era ya de mañana, y la cafetera le había servido una taza. La toma y se sienta perezosamente para echar un ojo a las noticias. Mira la sección de sociales, y piensa que quizá deberían adoptar tan siquiera a un perro, pero la idea queda descartada al recordar que no tendrían tiempo de atenderlo.

Vuelve su vista a la mesa de nuevo, comúnmente a esta hora Bakugou estaría preparando un desayuno con bastante carne para darle energías al inicio del día, porque pese a que esté libre, no podían estar quietos. Solían ir a correr o hacer ejercicio con las pesas que tenían en la habitación, sudar un poco y después ir a la ducha juntos, donde las cosas se volvían algo calientes de vez en cuando. Ahora que lo pensaba, también hacía un mes que estaba prácticamente en abstinencia. Demonios.

Eijirou ríe ante el pensamiento, porque no creía ser tan cabezota como para pensar en eso mientras extrañaba a su pareja, ¿Donde había quedado su yo tan inocente de cuando estudiaba en UA? La idea de tener sexo por primera vez fue realmente hilarante, porque ninguno de los entendía siquiera cómo empezar.

Si Bakugou supiera que él estaba pensando y recordando cosas innecesarias, lo golpearía. Pero su Blasty no está aquí.

Su celular suena y hay una notificación de llamada emergente. Se sorprende un poco al ver que era justamente de la persona en la que estaba pensando, extrañando, recordando y riéndose de alguna forma. Su alegría y energía volvieron en el segundo y desliza su dedo para contestar.

—Bakugou. —Saluda con ganas.

—Cabello de mierda —Le devuelve un breve saludo. A comparación de otras veces, sonaba bien, sin interferencias o estática. Era raro, porque en la parte en la que había sido asignada la misión era muy remota.

—¿Bakugou, todo bien? Pensé que no permitían llamadas personales —inquirió un tanto preocupado. No obstante, la voz del rubio era más tranquila que muchas otras veces.

—¿Cómo has estado? —Pregunta de repente y Kirishima siente esto fuera de lugar. Era raro que Katsuki cuestionara esto, al menos tan directamente, por lo que queda con ese pensamiento unos segundos. No obstante, sonríe cálidamente, pese a que su Ground Zero no podría verlo.

—Extrañándote, ¿cómo crees? —Dice él y escucha una risa al otro lado.

—Veo que en mi ausencia te has vuelto un cursi de mierda, Kirishima —Bromea el otro, Eijirou escucha algunos ruidos de fondo, coches, gentío, una ciudad.

—Tú también has tenido tus momentos, Blasty —Le recuerda, y el aludido bufa.

—No me molestaría darte más de esos momentos, y darte de otra cosa también. —Dice con un tono sugerente, Kirishima traga saliva.

—Lástima que estés en otro continente, Bakugou —le vuelve a recordar. Realmente no quiere pensar en algo que no puede tener en ese momento.

Escucha el silencio a otro lado de la línea, Kirishima se asegura de que no le haya colgado antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Bakugou?

—¿Tanto me extrañas?

El pelirrojo queda confuso un momento más, no sabía a dónde quería llegar con esta conversación.

—¿Tú a mí no? —cuestiona alzando una ceja y escucha una leve risa al otro lado. Sonríe nuevamente y responde la pregunta —. Por supuesto que te extraño, Blasty —Eijirou responde, mientras se frota uno de sus ojos.

No entendía a dónde quería llegar Bakugou, aún así, el escuchar su voz era suficiente excusa para seguirle el juego.

En ese momento escucha ruidos afuera de su apartamento, y todo cobra sentido. Si será un maldito..

—Entonces abre la maldita puerta, que el pasillo se siente realmente solitario.


	7. Día 7: Celos

**Día 7: Celos.**  
"El dragón que cayó enamorado"

Era extraño. Bastante a decir verdad; el joven dragón rojo aún no entendía del todo el motivo de su malestar. Es decir, todo iba relativamente bien, ninguno de los dos estaba herido o frustrado por no lograr algo, pero... ya no eran sólo ellos dos.

Bakugou había decidido que viajarían junto con un pequeño grupo de aventureros, a Kirishima la idea le emocionaba al principio, pero pronto las cosas empezaron a sentirse un poco fuera de lugar.

El joven dragón estuvo pensando en ello; era su tercera noche de viaje, la castaña había comentado que verían a una informante, la misma que les había pedido ayuda para poder rescatar al príncipe en el camino. El encuentro sería a primera hora de la mañana, ella los guiaría por el pueblo ese día hasta que partieran en el atardecer. Era emocionante, sí, pero Eijirou no podía dejar de darle vueltas a ese sentimiento que revolvía su estómago. No le agradaba; ni siquiera en los primeros años cuando aprendió a escupir fuego tuvo tanto problema.

El pelirrojo observa las estrellas, como si ellas le ocultaran la respuesta que necesitaba, no obstante, no tenían culpa alguna de su anormal sentir. Al fondo se escuchaban los gritos feroces de su maestro y voltea para ver cómo los otros ríen nerviosos mientras éste le grita incoherencias al guerrero lleno de pecas. Sonríe un poco. Hace tiempo que no veía a Bakugou interactuar con alguien más sin desatar un gran combate.

Pero su sonrisa no dura mucho, no entiende por qué no puede mantener una sonrisa sincera por él. Kirishima está confundido y eso no le gusta, no le es agradable, no lo quiere, sin embargo no sabe cómo detenerlo, Katsuki nunca le enseñó sobre las emociones de ese tipo.

Kirishima se había criado muy apartado de otros humanos. Su raza había sido rechazada y cazada durante varias décadas; fue reducida por los guerreros, la realeza y hechiceros, en busca del poder que los dragones tenían: sus cueros, sus alas, sus escamas, su sangre… La población de dragones fue agregada a la lista de especies mágicas que fue llevada al borde de la extinción, pues los dragones en cuestión de procreación no eran las criaturas más abundantes; un dragón podía llegar a vivir miles de años y sólo tendría una cría, poco después de ello, el predecesor moriría antes de que la siguiente generación naciera.

Cuando Bakugou y él se encontraron, Kirishima recién había escapado de una muchedumbre furiosa de un pueblo cercano. Eijirou en ese entonces no sabía cómo ocultar debidamente sus escamas, mucho menos controlar del todo su fuego. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía intenciones de acercarse con los nativos. Y había salido fatal.

Él no quería hacerle daño a nadie, pero causó daños al escapar. Había salido herido también. Al tomar su forma de dragón para escapar por los aires, lo habían herido más allá de lo que sus escamas protegían, sus alas. Él aterrizó en una montaña cercana después de volar casi por dos horas, no sabía que esa montaña tenía dueño. Cuando vio a Katsuki por primera vez, pensó que aquel joven con mirada escarlata sería lo último que vería, una parte de él pensó que eso no era tan malo. Pero Bakugou no le dio el golpe de gracia, lo cargó sobre su espalda pese a que sus prendas fueron manchadas de sangre, le dio un techo y tiempo para recuperarse.

—¿Qué eres? —Kirishima escuchó vagamente la pregunta de su salvador, la fogata no lograba iluminar el lugar por completo, pero aquellos intensos orbes carmín podía verlos a la perfección. El joven dragón soltó una pequeña risa antes de desmayarse.

Kirishima no supo cuantos días o noches durmió, sólo supo que despertó con sus heridas envueltas en bandas de lino para evitar una infección. El lugar en el que estaba estaba apenas conformado por 3 paredes, algo pequeño, únicamente parecía servir para cubrirse de la lluvia. Al encontrar a su salvador, el dragón apenas recibió unas pocas miradas que no supo cómo interpretar. No entendía el comportamiento de los humanos en general.

En ese momento, después del extraño intercambio de miradas, el rubio dejó las maderas que parecía haber cortado recién a un lado, para acercarse con sigilo. Él dio un paso adelante y Kirishima retrocedió la misma distancia. El pelirrojo aún no entendía a los humanos, no sabía como reaccionaría, y menos si tendría que defenderse.

—¿Qué eres? —Volvió a preguntar.

Eijirou frunció el ceño, ladeó la cabeza a un lado sin saber qué hacer. Fue cuestión de poco tiempo para que el cenizo se diera cuenta de algo importante. Kirishima no había interactuado más que con algunos animales, nunca con alguno racional. Él no entendía el mismo lenguaje.

Los dragones se comunicaban a través de sonidos que sólo ellos comprendían; gruñidos, rugidos y expresiones corporales. Kirishima no había tenido muchos encuentros con otros dragones, se había separado de uno de sus amigos desde hace un tiempo y no lo había vuelto a ver. Pero jamás había hablado con un humano.

—No entiendes ni una mierda de lo que digo… —Dijo el rubio.

Pasaron días para que Kirishima dejara acercarse a Bakugou para que cambiara sus vendajes porque él no sabía cómo. El misterioso señor de las montañas era amable, pero de alguna manera aparentaba hacer todo de mala gana; al menos Kirishima creía eso. Había veces en que le decía cosas que no entendía, y se frustraba de no poder descifrar lo que quería.

Pese a esa falta de comunicación, el rubio le permitió quedarse con él mientras sus heridas sanaban. Sus alas eran lo que más tardaban en regenerarse. Los dragones eran especiales en ese sentido, podían sanar rápidamente las heridas superficiales que sus escamas cubrieran, pero, las alas y los cuernos eran algo diferente. Podían durar meses sin recuperarse al completo. Un dragón sin alas es un dragón encadenado a la tierra.

Kirishima aprendió palabras sencillas a estar junto a su salvador: "Carne, agua, comida, sol, cielo, lluvia, refugio, calor, dormir", eran algunas que se le hacían fácil recordar, luego estaban otras que no lograba entender del todo: "Hijo de puta, maldición, mierda, carajo, muere, joder" no sabía exactamente su significado, pero sabía que eran cosas que el rubio decía cuando se encontraba frustrado o algo le molestaba, lo cual sucedía la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque a veces sonreía y el significado se distorsionaba.

Kirishima comenzó a ir de caza con él después de que las heridas más profundas habían sanado.

—Bien hecho, dragón —le dijo aquel día, Kirishima alza una ceja. Esa era la palabra por la que su salvador le llamaba. Ese no era su nombre, de alguna manera él deseaba que el cenizo le llamara por su nombre.

—K-iri-shima Eij-i-rou... —logró pronunciar entre sílabas cortadas, mientras el señor de la montaña terminaba el nudo para cargar a su presa. En ese momento, cuando él enfocó su asombrada vista en la suya, el dragón sintió una sacudida en su pecho.

—Bakugou Katsuki —se señaló a sí mismo, mirándolo estoico. Esa fue primera vez en que escuchó su nombre. Kirishima no pudo evitar sonreír, en ese instante, aprendió que las cosas más simples podían hacerle sentir bien, era algo agradable, estar cerca de Bakugou era agradable.

El joven dragón rojo aún no podía entender del todo a los humanos, no obstante, le gustaba aprender de Katsuki. Aunque hubieron cosas que le confundían mucho más.

Hubo una noche en particular, en donde Bakugou le cambiaba nuevamente sus vendas, junto al fuego de la fogata. Kirishima aún no dominaba las palabras, practicaba la pronunciación de algunas mientras Katsuki no le tenía la vista encima, no sabía que las palabras podían ser traicioneras. No tenía idea de que las palabras que tanto formulaba en sus pensamientos podían escapar por sus labios, sin siquiera percatarse de ello. Mucho menos que su cuerpo pudiera moverse sin su permiso. Al menos no hasta esa noche.

—Tus ojos son hermosos, Bakugou…

Fueron tan fluidas y claras que el rubio detuvo sus acciones en el momento de sentir el tacto áspero del joven dragón, sobre su rostro.

La distancia era tan insignificante, que el pelirrojo podía apreciar cada uno de los detalles de las expresiones ajenas. No sabía por qué su pecho latía de esa forma. El rostro de Bakugou se había colorado de una tonalidad rojiza, se sentía más caliente en ese instante. Eijirou no podría estar seguro de que sus acciones fueran las de un ser racional, porque su mente se había nublado y en lo único que pensaba era en la persona que tenía enfrente.

—Maldito dragón… —murmuró su salvador. Kirishima apartó rápidamente su mano y se apartó un poco más, con su vista al suelo.

Esas palabras Bakugou las utilizaba cuando algo le molestaba. Eso quería decir que lo que hacía le había disgustado, que estaba mal, ahora aquel sentimiento se había vuelto desagradable. Le sorprendía lo rápido y fácil que eso podía cambiar.

Kirishima agachó la cabeza para asentar su frente sobre el pecho del rubio, ronroneando levemente. Esa era la forma en que los dragones se disculpan, él no sabía cómo expresar eso con palabras humanas. Pero en ese momento, Katsuki alzó su rostro con ambas manos.

—No es eso, idiota… —susurró en un tono que Kirishima jamás había escuchado en él.

Y esa fue la primera noche en que sus labios se habían juntado. Kirishima no lo entendía del todo, pero era agradable y le gustaba sentirse así. Quería seguir así más tiempo.

Pero fue cuestión de pocos días más para que sus alas sanarán del todo. Ese mismo día Kirishima no espero nada más para desplegarlas y volar por los cielos. Una vez en lo alto, la montaña se veía tan pequeña…

Cuando regresó a la tierra, no vio a Bakugou en ningún lado. Kirishima lo buscó en los lugares donde se creería que estaría, pero nada. No lo encontró. Pese a que sus alas habían sanado, ahora sentía que las cadenas eran más pesadas que antes. Nunca dejó de buscarlo.

Fueron 3 días y 2 noches para por fin poder verle otra vez, pero su mirada no era la misma. Bakugou le miraba con desprecio y apatía.

—Ya has sanado, déjame en paz y lárgate —Dijo, pero Kirishima no se movía de su lugar —. Sé que me entiendes, bastardo, vete.

El rubio le empujó fuertemente de un costado para abrirse paso. Kirishima aprendió que no sólo las palabras simples, sino las acciones y gestos, podían doler mucho más que las flechas incrustadas en su cuerpo. Incluso más que herir sus alas y quedar anclado a la tierra.

—Bakugou —le llamó, antes de dejar que el rubio siguiera su camino a través del bosque—, pelea conmigo.

—¿Qué?

—Los dragones, vivimos con principios —dijo, no tan seguro de emplear correctamente la última palabra —. Si ganas, haré lo que ordenes.

Era la primera vez que podían entablar una conversación normal. El rubio pareció pensarlo por unos segundos antes de responder.

—Bien.

La batalla no tuvo precedentes. Era la primera vez que Eijirou enfrentaba a alguien que igualaba su fuerza, él jamás contendría su fuerza en una batalla honoraria, pero eso no evitó el final. Era la primera vez que Kirishima realmente anhelaba ganar, no quería que Bakugou le ordenara irse de su lado. Cuando el sol salió anunciando su derrota, sólo pudo ver la silueta de Katsuki que aún se encontraba de pie mientras él estaba ya en el suelo.

El dragón rojo cerró los ojos para aceptar lo que su derrota deparaba.

—Serás mi sirviente —Sentenció él, mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo para sentarse a su lado.

Ese atardecer marcó un nuevo inicio para el joven dragón.

Desde ese momento habían sido sólo ellos dos. Gracias a que sus alas habían sanado, Bakugou podía montar a Kirishima como su jinete, Eijirou estaba feliz de poder mostrarle el mundo desde su perspectiva, así como Katsuki lo hizo con él.

Durante ese tiempo habían sido ellos dos contra el mundo y lo que se les interpusiera. Hasta que aquellos viajeros habían llegado y su maestro había decidido ir con ellos. Kirishima estaba feliz de poder interactuar con más humanos. Aun así, algo le inquietaba. Sabía que podía confiar en ellos. Si Bakugou tenía su confianza puesta en ellos, entonces él también tendría la suya.

—¿No duermes? —la dulce voz de la castaña le hace volver a su realidad. Se sobresalta un poco ya que sus pasos eran ligeros como para no haberlos escuchado.

—No necesito dormir mucho, realmente —contesta desviando un poco la mirada de la joven bruja.

—Deku-kun estaba muy emocionado de conocer a un dragón de verdad, jamás he visto uno antes tampoco —comenta ella sin malas intenciones.

—Supongo que es porque estamos casi extintos… —alza una ceja mientras lo dice y ella se pone completamente roja y se aferra a su bastón.

—¡Lo siento! N-No quise… —Tartamudea ella. Kirishima luce confundido por su reacción.

—Cara redonda, los otros dos bastardos de ahí te están buscando —dice la voz hastiada del rubio a pocos metros del par. Ella vuelve a tartamudear una vaga despedida al dragón y va hasta donde estaban sus otros dos compañeros.

Kirishima piensa que ella es una persona muy amable, pero quizá se preocupa demasiado por los sentimientos y pensamientos de los demás. Es decir, quizá era algo normal en otros humanos, pero él sólo conocía a Katsuki y su maestro no era ese tipo de persona. Le ha parecido un tanto curioso y lindo.

—¿Te agrada la cara redonda? —Pregunta Bakugou en un tono algo inusual en él. Kirishima había aprendido a diferenciar los detalles de tonalización de voz y gestos corporales de Bakugou ya que era alguien bastante difícil por su personalidad. Jamás le había costado entender a su amigo dragón, pero el rubio era diferente, era humano.

—Creo que es linda… —Hace una breve pausa —. ¿Esa es la palabra correcta?

Su maestro chasquea la lengua y murmura un quedo "Cómo mierda quieres que lo sepa", mientras se levantaba e iba a dormir a algún lado apartado de los otros. El pelirrojo supo que su amo estaba molesto. ¿Era algo que él había dicho? ¿Fue algo malo? No lo sabía.

Últimamente había veces en que no sabía cómo interpretar las acciones de Bakugou. Desde que se había vuelto su sirviente, había ocasiones en donde el ambiente le confundía; él cumplía con su papel, pero no entendía exactamente lo que su maestro quería de él.

Se habían besado muchas más veces después. Bakugou a veces sólo lo hacía, Kirishima nunca reclamó nada, era una sensación que le agradaba. Pero posteriormente a ello, había un silencio extraño, como si el rubio esperara a que Eijirou dijera algo, pero cuando el silencio duraba más tiempo, solamente se apartaba un rato y se iba. Kirishima tenía órdenes de no seguirle cuando eso pasaba.

No lo entendía. Los humanos aún eran demasiado complicados para su entendimiento.

Por esa noche, deja que los grillos le fueran parte de su arrullo. Cierra los ojos y de alguna manera se sumerge en sus sueños, ¿los dragones soñaban? Pese a que no recordaba al despertar, le gustaba pensar que podía hacerlo. Tal vez en ellos estaba las respuestas a todas las interrogantes que tenía.

Al día siguiente el grupo de viajeros llegó a las puertas del pueblo; el lugar del encuentro con el guerrero que había solicitado sus servicios por el secuestro del príncipe.

Kirishima se sorprende de ver a una hermosa chica azabache con un lindo vestido de tono rojos y marfiles. Definitivamente no estaba en servicio, no traía puesta su armadura.

—Han venido… — Ella se cubre los labios con ambas manos, en una expresión de auténtica felicidad.

Era la primera vez que Kirishima conocía a una persona así. Él sabe que hay muchos tipos de personas, que muestran diferentes expresiones e incluso hablan distinto, pero todavía se sorprendía cuando se encontraba con alguien nuevo.

La guerrera les explica toda la situación y Bakugou no parece estar muy interesado en ello, sobre todo porque esto no era más que una situación que surgió de camino. El objetivo principal era All Might. Por lo que entendió de Yaoyorozu, era que el príncipe había sido secuestrado por un grupo de rebeldes. El reino dentro de poco se pondría de cabeza, los rebeldes habían enviado una carta con las condiciones que tenían para no hacerle daño al príncipe. Lo que no se imaginaban era que los héroes serían quienes lo rescataría.

El encuentro estaba programado al caer la noche, por lo que ellos partirían al atardecer.

Mientras tanto, Kirishima estaba extasiado al ver a tantas personas en un sólo lugar. Debido a la presencia de algunas escamas llamativas, tuvo que usar una capa todo el tiempo, la capa que comúnmente Bakugou usaba.

Pese a que Momo era la encargada de mostrarles el reino, el dragón notó que no se veía del todo complacida, estaba preocupada. Cuando se encontraban en el centro del bazar y los otros observaban algunas joyas, él se acercó a ella.

—Tú le tienes aprecio al príncipe —no es una pregunta, y eso es lo que toma por sorpresa a la guerrera. Era una afirmación, un comentario sincero.

—Por supuesto, todos le tenemos aprecio. No ha tenido las cosas fáciles, y ahora que está por tomar el trono, pasa eso… —dice ella con pena.

—No parece que se preocupe por él como todos los demás —devuelve Kirishima y nota cómo las mejillas de la chica se colorean.

Los humanos se sonrojaban cuando se sentían acorralados o creían que se han equivocado.

—Acerca de eso…

—¿Se han besado?

—¿Disculpa? —Si antes la joven guerrera estaba un tanto sonrojada, ahora parecía arder al fuego vivo.

—Los humanos se besan… —algo inseguro de darse entender debidamente —, con las personas a las cuales aprecian mucho, ¿verdad?

Yaoyorozu espera un poco para que el color dejara su tez volver a su tono normal, antes de echar una rápida vista a los otros para asegurarse de que nadie escuchara tal conversación.

—Sí. Cuando dos personas se besan es porque se tienen mucho aprecio, pero... —ella tose un poco para aclarar su garganta —, también significa que esa persona que aprecias, es especial y única, Kirishima-san.

—¿Cómo sabes que es especial, Yaoyorozu?

La morena soba el puente de su propia mano, pensando un poco en las palabras que usaría. Nunca antes tuvo que responder ese tipo de preguntas y sabía que debía hacerlo bien. Quería ayudar a aquel chico pelirrojo.

—Lo sientes —dice ella, cuidadosa—, es la única persona con la que tu corazón se acelera, o sientes un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago —señala el propio—. Sobre todo, lo sabes cuando te sientes cómodo junto a esa persona, cuando puedes ver todas sus virtudes y defectos, y aún así, no cambiarías absolutamente nada de ello… Porque aceptas y amas cada parte de esa persona.

Kirishima no sabe si son sus palabras, su significado, o la sonrisa de la morena lo que le hace caer embelesado.

"Amor" quizá era la primera vez que escuchaba la palabra en su forma más directa.

Desde que conoce a Bakugou, Kirishima ha vivido un sin fin de primeras veces, el sentimiento que la guerrera le describía no era nuevo, pero aún no sabía si lo comprendía del todo. Si él amaba a Bakugou, ¿qué era esa extraña sensación que sentía cuando lo veía con alguien más? Era mayormente contradictorio, no le gustaba la idea de que sus sentimientos por su maestro se estuvieran convirtiendo en algo negativo.

—Kirishima-san, ¿se siente bien? —la morena le mira preocupada, no sabe si darle unas palabras de confort o darle una palmadita. No obstante, Eijirou alza la mirada rápidamente y le brinda una sonrisa confiada.

—No te preocupes por mi, Yaoyorozu. Me has ayudado bastante —afirma y la chica se siente más aliviada.

—Sólo tengo una duda más, con respecto a las emociones de los humanos — agrega él y ella asiente para que continúe —. ¿Está mal que me sienta mal cuando la persona que amo es más cercana a otros?

Kirishima sabe que la respuesta no es buena cuando vé la expresión en el rostro de la guerrera. Pero es cuestión de segundos para que ella se permite soltar una leve risa que deja al dragón más confundido.

—Kirishima-san, realmente no se ve como una persona celosa.

—¿Celos? —Inquiere él. No está seguro de haber escuchado eso antes.

—Sí, pero no se sienta mal. Es natural, aún así, creo que debería hablarlo con esa persona, estoy segura que después de decírselo, usted se sentirá mucho mejor.

—¿Tú crees?

—Es sólo mi sugerencia, puede tomarla si gusta, pero dependerá de usted tomar una decisión, no se sienta presionado —le recuerda ella. En ese momento la castaña se acerca con unas joyas de tonos verdes para mostrarselos a ambos. Está tan emocionada por explicar que aquellas piedras mágicas sirven para hechizos de gravedad cero, que le cuesta unas segundos pensar que pudo haber interrumpido algo. La hechicera se disculpa, pero el dragón y la guerrera le dicen que no es nada, que ya habían terminado su conversación.

El día transcurre mientras los viajeros van de aquí a allá, esperando la hora fijada del encuentro. Kirishima se cuestiona de en qué momento acercarse a su maestro. Él realmente no parece interesado en apartarse de los otros y sonríe cuando hace molestar a alguno, lo disfruta. Eijirou se cuestiona cuando fue la última vez que él lo hizo sonreír así.

Sabe que lo que siente ahora se llaman celos, pero no le gusta ser una persona celosa. Siente que está siendo demasiado egoísta con sus sentimientos, él no era la única persona en la tierra. Era obvio que Bakugou tiene más gente especial para él. Kirishima no es único, él sólo es su sirviente por perder una batalla... sólo se conocieron por un descuido.

Bakugou sólo lo sigue manteniendo a su lado por mera lástima.

Sus propios pensamientos le hieren, se reitera que no debería pensar así, pero es inevitable. Sabe que al comenzar a comprender emociones humanas, ha aprendido a desarrollar las propias, y a veces no tiene control de ello. Los humanos eran complicados y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos lo era.

Si tomaba el consejo de Yaoyorozu, ¿exactamente qué le diría?

Bakugou antes lo había besado muchas veces, significaba que lo consideraba especial, ¿no?

No le gustaba comerse la cabeza con tantas preguntas.

—Hey, Kirishima —y reconoce su voz antes de abrir los ojos. Es el rubio que le mira de frente. No se dio cuenta del momento en que se había alejado del grupo para ir a verle.

—Bakugou —devuelve el saludo —. ¿Qué necesitas?

El ceño fruncido de su maestro le indica que de nuevo a cometido el error de no saber escoger sus palabras. El rubio le toma de la muñeca sin mucha delicadeza, camina a pasos largos y al pelirrojo solamente le queda seguirlo sin hacer preguntas. Este tipo de acciones por parte de Bakugou no le intimidan en lo más mínimo, ambos lo sabían.

Doblan la primera esquina solitaria que el rubio encuentra, Kirishima solamente deja que todo pase, que lo acorrale contra la pared incluso, él había perdido justamente aquella batalla, y cumpliría su palabra de servirle siempre. Aunque a veces no entendiera sus acciones.

—¿De qué hablabas con la chica de la coleta?

Kirishima parece desubicado, no por la pregunta, sino por el tono y el hecho que tenga que estar en privado para hacerla. Él recuerda la charla que tuvo con la guerrera, recuerda sus conclusiones y ahora mismo sólo le da por soltar una carcajada que hace al rubio sentirse fuera de lugar. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el dragón responde.

—Bakugou, estás celoso.

—¿Qué carajos? ¿Cómo rayos tú sabes que significa estar…? —Pero el dragón rojo no deja que su maestro termine de maldecir. Él une sus labios con los suyos, en aquel mismo gesto que el otro le brindaba ocasionalmente y que ahora, estaba seguro de poder entender su significado.

Katsuki desliza sus manos por debajo de la capa que envuelve a Kirishima, puede sentir su áspera piel, la puede sentir en el tacto de las manos que acunan su rostro para devorar su esencia a besos. Y está bien con eso. Más que bien.

Esta bien con haberse enamorado de una criatura majestuosa. Está bien con tenerla a su lado, luchando juntos y cuidándose las espaldas. Está bien con que él aprenda sobre todo lo que lo rodea. Está bien con que él también lo ame.

Está bien sentir celos de vez en cuando. Al menos sólo para reafirmar que los dos no pueden dejar de pensar en estupideces innecesarias por lo mucho que se quieren y así volver a recordar cuánto se necesitan el uno al otro.

Está bien con amar a Kirishima y que él por fin lo entienda.

Porque los sentimientos humanos eran un tema realmente complicado. Si no los interpretaban bien era muy fácil confundirlos y mal entenderlos, porque habían cosas buenas y a la vez malas.

Kirishima sólo sabía que ahora el sentir tan peculiar de los celos se había ido y sólo bastaba un beso para eso


End file.
